my_little_pony_g1fandomcom-20200215-history
Types of Ponies
In the world of My Little Pony, there are numerous different kinds of toy lines in which ponies were released, from Sparkle Ponies to Sea Ponies. Take a look at all the variations of ponies below! The different types of ponies are listed in alphabetic order. 'Baby Ponies' Baby ponies are simply smaller versions of the Earth, Unicorn and Pegasus ponies. They have stubbier legs, smaller heads and shorter hair. Many baby ponies are the miniature versions of regular adult ponies, and share the same names. Some baby ponies, including Ember, have no symbol. 'Baby Brother Ponies' Baby Brother ponies are the baby versions of the Big Brother ponies. Like their larger counterparts, the Baby Brother ponies have feathered hooves. They also have slightly longer faces than the rest of the baby ponies, presumably to make them look more masculine. 'Ballerina Ponies' Ballerina ponies have poseable limbs and heads that are able to turn. They have molded leotards and ballet shoes, and their symbols are located on the tops of their backsides instead of on their hips. Ballerina ponies are also slightly slimmer in appearance than regular ponies. 'Beddy Bye Eye Ponies' The Beddy Bye Eye ponies have babydoll-like eyes that close when the pony is laid on its side. All BBE ponies are in the form of baby ponies, but many collectors dislike them because of their odd appearance. The eyes are also highly susceptible to rusting. 'Big Brother Ponies' Big Brother ponies are the only adult male ponies of the G1 universe. They're larger than the females and have feathered hooves, similar to those of Clydesdale horses. 'Brush 'n Grow Ponies' Brush n' Grow ponies have long tails that are contained inside their bodies. The tail can be lengthened through brushing, and then retracted by turning the pony's head. Two sets of Brush n' Grow ponies were released, and the ponies in the second set were designed to be princesses. 'Candy Cane Ponies' Candy Cane ponies are basically regular ponies that have been candy-scented. They also have hair that is set in tight, striped curls, meant to resemble candy canes. 'Colorswirl Ponies' Colorswirl ponies have colorful, zebra-like stripes covering their bodies. Despite having this pattern, all the Colorswirl ponies still sport symbols on their hips. 'Dance 'n Prance Ponies' Dance 'n Prance ponies are similar to the Happy Tails ponies. Each pony contains a mechanism that spins its tail when wound up. To make the tail spin, the knob on the front of the pony is turned clockwise. 'Dream Beauties' Dream Beauties are larger and more realistic-looking than the regular ponies. They were described by Hasbro as "all grown up My Little Ponies," despite the fact that most of the ponies are already adults. The Dream Beauties didn't do as well as the regular ponies, and many collectors consider them to be a separate entity from My Little Pony altogether. 'Drink 'n Wet Ponies' Drink n' Wet Ponies are baby ponies with open mouths and have small holes under their tails. The babies can be made to "drink" water from a fillable baby bottle and wet their daipers, which show heart patterns when wet. 'Earth Ponies' Earth Ponies are essentially ponies that have no wings or horn. They are the closest ponies to resembling real-world ponies, and are the most common kind of pony (many other kinds of ponies are basically Earth ponies with other special attributes). Fancy Mermaid Ponies Fancy Pants Ponies 'First Tooth Ponies' First Tooth ponies are baby ponies that have a single tooth protruding from the front of their mouths. All of the First Tooth ponies are baby versions of the regular adult ponies. 'Flower Fantasy Ponies' Flower Fantasy ponies have paisley-like patterns that cover their entire bodies. Despite their body patterns, each pony also has a symbol on their hips. Each pony has a flower-themed name as well. 'Flutter Ponies' Flutter ponies have delicate, translucent wings that can be attached to the ponies' backs. Because the wings are so easily broken, finding a Flutter pony with its wings still intact is considered rare. These wings can also be made to "flap" by pressing a small button located between the wings. Flutter ponies are also thinner and slightly smaller than regular adult ponies. 'Glittery Sweetheart Sister Ponies' Glittery Sweetheart Sister ponies are a kind of Swetheart Sister pony. These ponies have special glittery symbols that cascade along their bodies, legs and necks. They also have metallic tinsel in their manes and tails. Like the regular Sweetheart Sisters, they wear eyeshadow and have pierced ears. 'Glow n' Show Ponies' Glow n' Show ponies are similar to the Sparkle ponies. Each pony has a translucent body filled with pieces of confetti, some of which has the ability to glow in the dark. 'Happy Tails Ponies' Happy Tails ponies are similar to Dance n' Prance ponies. The ponies each contain mechanisms that make their tails spin when their bodies are squeezed. In order for the mechanism to be activated, the Happy Tails ponies have soft, squeezable bodies. 'Loving Family Ponies' Loving Family ponies come in sets of three ponies: a baby, a mother pony and a father pony. All three ponies share the same name (but with the proper prefix) and have similar colors and symbols. The baby's symbols and colors are a mix of those belonging to their parents. The ponies also have designs that are similar to those of the Twice As Fancy ponies. 'Magic Message Ponies' Magic Message ponies have special symbols that are sensitive to heat. When the pony's symbol is rubbed, another hidden symbol is revealed underneath. 'Merry Go Round Ponies' Merry Go Round ponies are similar to the Secret Surprise ponies. Each pony has an intricate 3D pattern that runs along its back and sides. These patterns take the place of symbols altogether. Newborn Ponies 'Peek-A-Boo Ponies' Peek-A-Boo ponies are baby ponies with heads that are able to turn. A Peek-A-Boo pony named Baby Ribbs is one of the only male baby ponies in MLP. 'Pegasus Ponies' Pegasus ponies were the first winged ponies made by Hasbro. They have small, bird-like wings that are attached to their sides, with ridges that are presumably supposed to represent feathers. Pegasus ponies also have the most realistic wings out of all the winged ponies. Perfume Puff Ponies Petite Ponies Precious Pocket Ponies 'Pretty Ponies' Pretty ponies are a kind of Sweetheart Sister pony. They come in the same poses as the regular Sweetheart Sisters. However, these ponies don't wear eyeshadow and have no piercings in their ears. 'Pretty Mane Ponies' Pretty Mane ponies come in the form of Flutter ponies, but without the wing mechanism. These ponies have long manes that come in tye dye-like patterns. They were only available through mail order and are considered hard to find. 'Princess Ponies' Princess ponies have metallic tinsel in their hair and special raised symbols on their hips. These symbols consist of a chrome-colored shape with a gem in the middle. Princess ponies come with princess-themed accessories, such as wands and crowns. Each pony also comes with their own Bushwoolie friend. 'Prom Queen Sweetheart Sister Ponies' Prom Queen Sweetheart Sister ponies are a type of Sweetheart Sister pony. They're basically the same as the regular Sweetheart Sisters, except that they come with prom-themed accessories, such as a dress. Like the regular Sweetheart Sisters, these ponies wear eyeshadow and have pierced ears that can hold earrings. Each pony also comes with a small bottle of perfume. 'Rainbow Ponies' Rainbow ponies have rainbow-colored hair and glittery symbols. The first set of Rainbow ponies had pink, yellow, green and blue stripes in their hair, while the second set had orange, pink, blue and neon yellow stripes in their hair. 'Rainbow Curl Ponies' Rainbow Curl ponies are somewhat similar to Twice As Fancy ponies. These ponies have symbols that cascade along the sides of their bodies. Each one of the Rainbow Curl ponies has curly hair and a pastel rainbow color scheme. 'Rockin' Beat Ponies' Rockin' Beat ponies are designed to resemble 80's rock stars. They sport bright colors and have cascading patterns composed of colorful shapes. They also have crimped hair and bright eyeshadow. 'Sea Ponies' Sea ponies are designed to resemble seahorses. They are smaller, and considerably slimmer, than regular ponies. Each adult Sea pony comes with its own shell, which can be used to prop the pony up. Baby Sea ponies come with their own floating tube. Secret Surprise Ponies 'Sippin' Soda Ponies' Sippin' Soda ponies are ice cream soda-themed ponies. They have ice cream-themed names and symbols, and their hair is exceptionally curly. These ponies also have small holes in the front of their mouths in which the straws from their ice cream sodas can be placed. 'So Soft Ponies' So Soft ponies are covered in a thin layer of a soft, fuzzy material, often referred to as flocking. However, the ponies' flocking is often difficult to clean and has a tendency to wear away over time. Soft Sleepy Newborn Ponies 'Sparkle Ponies' Sparkle ponies have translucent bodies that are filled with bits of glitter. Each adult pony also has tinsel in its hair, but the baby Sparkle ponies, including Baby Gusty, have no tinsel. Summerwing Ponies 'Sundae Best Ponies' Sundae Best ponies are ice cream-themed ponies. Each pony has an ice cream-related name and a 3D symbol depicting an ice cream treat. Sundazzle Ponies Sunshine Ponies 'Sweet Kisses Ponies' Sweet Kisses ponies are a type of Sweetheart Sister pony. Each pony has a kiss-themed name and symbol, and sport tinsel in only their manes. The ponies come with hollow lipstick tubes that can be filled with ice water, and the "lipstick" is made of foam. When the ice water is applied to a pony's lips, red lipstick appears. Unlike regular Sweetheart Sister ponies, these ponies have no ear "piercing" in which to put an earring. Interestingly, the UK versions of the Sweet Kisses ponies aren't Sweetheart Sisters and come in the form of regular adult ponies. 'Sweet Talkin' Ponies' Sweet Talkin' ponies contain mechanisms in their bodies that allow them to say several phrases. To make the pony talk, its body is gently squeezed. Because they need to be squeezed, the ponies have soft, squishy bodies. 'Sweetberry Ponies' Sweetberry ponies are berry-themed ponies. Each pony has a berry-related symbol and is named after a type of berry confection. 'Sweetheart Sister Ponies' Sweetheart Sister ponies are meant to resemble teenage ponies. They are slightly slimmer than regular adult ponies. Each Sweetheart Sister pony sports colorful eyeshadow, and has an ear "piercing" where you can insert a plastic earring. 'Teeny Tiny Baby Ponies' Teeny Tiny Baby ponies are the youngest and smallest of the baby ponies (besides the Soft Sleepy Newborns). They have short, stubby legs and small muzzles. They come as single ponies or in sets of twins. 'Tropical Ponies' Tropical ponies are essentially tropical beach-themed ponies. They have bright, neon colors, especially their hair, and each pony wears colorful neon eyeshadow. 'Twice As Fancy Ponies' Twice As Fancy ponies are covered in designs that cascade along their sides, and sometimes their faces, rather than having just a symbol on their hips. The design can be a repeat of just one symbol, like on TAF Sundance, or the design can consist of several different images to create one large symbol. Milky Way is the only Twice As Fancy pony to have glittery symbols instead of regular painted symbols. 'Twinkle-Eyed Ponies' Twinkle-Eyed ponies have two translucent gems in place of their irises. The ponies in the Twinkle-Eyed category only come in the form of adult ponies. 'Unicorn Ponies' Unicorn ponies, as the name suggests, are ponies with horns. Unicorn ponies come in both adult and baby forms. The ponies' horns are stubby and spiral-shaped. Windy Wing Ponies Category:Ponies